1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly pertains to a new exercise device for strengthening of the arms and back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise machines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 641,519 describes an exercise device which is mounted on a vertical surface and uses a pulling motion for exercise. Another type of exercise machine is U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,234 which again uses a vertical mounted orientation for a pulling device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a pulling motion where there person is in a seated position and pulling towards themselves.